1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a shielded connector as described in JP-A-2002-313496. In this shielded connector, a bundle of a plurality of wires is enclosed by a cylindrical shield member comprising braided wires, and the shield member is fixed to a shield shell by caulking as a terminal processing method for the shield member. At the time of caulking, the shield member is placed over the outer circumference of the shield shell, a caulk ring is fitted over the outer circumference of the shield member, and the shield member is held between the caulk ring and the shield shell by caulking.